


Lambert getting some cuddles

by PandaToe



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealousy, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Being Lambert (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaToe/pseuds/PandaToe
Summary: Everyone knows that witchers DO have feelings. Even those angry and hot-headed types such as Lambert.A short ficlet about Lambert being jealous over geraskier cuddles
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Lambert getting some cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> posted on my tumblr shamelessacepanda.tumblr.com

Everyone knows that witchers DO have feelings. Even those angry and hot-headed types such as Lambert.

Jaskier has been in Kaer Morhen together with Geralt, Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir for a month now. It took a while for others to get used to Geralt and Jaskier being together. Not really them _being together_ , but mostly Geralt acting differently - softer and overall warm.

It was one of those evenings, where Vesemir went to sleep early, Eskel and Lambert were in the middle of a game of gwent and Geralt was sprawled over Jaskier´s lap. The bard was sitting comfortably on a bed, flipping through a book about insectoids while petting his resting witcher.

Lambert was trying to be sneaky, glancing at those two from time to time. Everyone noticed, but no one asked. They all got used to him teasing those lovebirds all winter, so they waited for the jab to come. It took just one more round of cards for Lambert to open his mouth.

„I never thought Geralt would turn into a fucking house cat. Should I go and get you a collar?“ Lambert snorted, amused by his own comment. Jaskier looked up from his book, Eskel pausing mid-air with ale in his hands.

„Shut the fuck up Lambert.“ Geralt mumbled into Jaskier´s shirt, not bothering to even move an inch.

„Jealous?“ asked Eskel, his eyebrows raised comically, his cards long forgotten. Lambert just glared back. Jaskier carefully closed the book and put it beside him as to not disturb Geralt.

„I do have two hands and thighs, dear Lambert.“ Jaskier pointed to his lap, a soft smile on his face. Two pairs of eyes were anxiously waiting for a response or a snarky remark. Not expecting such positive reaction from the youngest wolf, Lambert actually shrugged, packed his cards and went over to the bed. He stepped out of his boots and put the book on the floor. Geralt silently wiggled a bit and made room for the other witcher to lay down. Jaskier beamed. A surprised giggle escaped his lips when Lambert eagerly cuddled close to the bard and waited.

„How about some nice petting for our young wolf here, hm?“

.

.

.

.

„Shit, this is actually pretty awesome.“


End file.
